A B5 April Fool's Day
by Whitestargirl
Summary: Marcus, Sheridan, Franklin, and Garibaldi embarrass Ivanova and she gets revenge.
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to jms, Warner Brothers, Babylonian Productions, and all of the other great people who own Babylon 5.  
  
A/N: This takes place after "Sic Transit Vir". It's my first Ivanova/Marcus fic so everyone's pretty out of character. I've written more Ivanova/Marcus fics where people act more like themselves, but I haven't typed them yet. This is just a short little fic that will never happen but was a lot of fun to write. Please review!  
  
  
  
1.1 A B5 April Fool's Day  
  
  
  
1.2 Confessions  
  
It was a Friday afternoon on Babylon 5, and Sheridan, Garibaldi, Franklin, and Marcus were enjoying dinner in Earhart's. For some unknown reason, the station had been unreasonably quiet recently. Unlike a certain Commander, who found the lack of confusion ominous, the four men graciously accepted it as a chance to relax at last.  
  
"You want anything else?" the waitress asked. The doctor and ranger shook their heads, but Garibaldi allowed her to refill his glass of water.  
  
"Maybe later," Sheridan told her. The waitress left their table and the conversation continued.  
  
"Ambassador Delenn's really changed, and I don't just mean physically—although she's perfectly healthy…. She's become more confident." At Franklin's words Sheridan started to smile. Garibaldi, sitting next to Sheridan, saw his smile and elbowed him.  
  
"It appears that our Captain here has a thing for Delenn," Garibaldi taunted.  
  
"I think you're right," Franklin put in. "Delenn Sheridan, that has a nice ring to it."  
  
"But what is in a name? Would a rose by any—"  
  
"Marcus! Shut up." Sheridan was getting a little tired of being teased.  
  
"Marcus, do you like anyone on the station?" Garibaldi asked.  
  
"Yes," Franklin blurted before Marcus had a chance to decide whether to tell them.  
  
"And who would that person be?" Sheridan was much more willing to participate in the discussion now he wasn't the one being harassed.  
  
"Your second." Franklin had beaten Marcus again.  
  
"My second. Ivanova? Marcus likes IVANOVA? As in SUSAN Ivanova?" He turned to Marcus. "Are you mad?"  
  
"I think she's rather attractive." Marcus seemed to have found his voice again.  
  
"Yeah, but she's Ivanova." Garibaldi was as baffled as Sheridan.  
  
"Really." Marcus couldn't figure out why the other three found his feelings for Susan so strange.  
  
"So, what does Ivanova think of me?" Marcus inquired.  
  
"Frankly, she thinks you're a pain in the ass," Garibaldi answered truthfully.  
  
"I'm glad to have made such a strong impression," Marcus defended himself.  
  
"Did you hear what he said? She thinks you're a pain in the ass, Marcus," Sheridan put in.  
  
"And I'm sure Delenn thinks so much better of you."  
  
"As a matter of fact, she does," Sheridan informed Marcus.  
  
"So, have you kissed her yet?" Garibaldi asked.  
  
"Almost. I was about to, but then Ivanova commed me."  
  
"We should get her for that," Garibaldi announced thoughtfully, "and I think I know a way that will make all of us happy." 


	2. Pranks

1 Pranks  
  
Commander Susan Ivanova left C&C at a brisk walk. A few minutes earlier, Captain Sheridan had come and practically ordered her to take a half-an- hour to grab a bite to eat. That was downright strange, she thought as she turned the corner. It wasn't even a hectic shift—. Her thoughts were cut off as Marcus appeared out of nowhere, hugged her, kissed her, and ran away.  
  
"Marcus!" a very angry Susan Ivanova yelled, "you're a deadman!" She heard laughter behind her in C&C and set off to see what was so hilariously funny. Jumpgates were not that entertaining. When she entered C&C the first thing she saw was the image on the main screen. It was Marcus kissing her. How dare they, she thought angrily, I bet Garibaldi's behind this…When I finish with him he won't have an unbroken bone left in his body.  
  
"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this," she began, "and I know I'd just love to hear it—or I could just rip your lungs out. You chose." 


	3. Pizza and Plots

1 Pizza and Plots  
  
"I can't believe John would do that, it seems so unlike him," Delenn thought aloud. She, Susan, and Lyta were in Susan's quarters eating pizza and plotting revenge.  
  
"It was only a joke. It is April Fool's Day, after all." Lyta had come back to Babylon 5 two weeks ago, and she, Delenn, and Susan were becoming good friends.  
  
"I don't care what it was. Marcus, or should I say, Marc-ass, kissed me and all of C&C saw it." Despite her friends' efforts, Susan remained irate. "And he left before I could slap him."  
  
"If I see him I'll slap him for you."  
  
"But that takes all the fun out of it, Lyta," Susan protested.  
  
"You can both slap him. I get to tell John what I think of this." Delenn's remark was so unlike her normal self that her friends laughed.  
  
'How are things going between you and John?" Susan was calmer now and she really wanted to hear Delenn's side of the story. One thing many people didn't know about the commander was that while she couldn't care less about love in her own life, she was a hopeless romantic when it came to the lives of other people.  
  
"He invited me to dinner a week ago. He had to cancel, but I went to his quarters to speak to him later." Lyta and Susan exchanged glances over Delenn's head. She saw them anyway.  
  
"No, not like that. In fact, he was about to kiss me when Susan commed him."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. It was my usual timing. I wasn't trying to—"  
  
"Susan, I know that you did not try to interrupt—."  
  
"He stopped when Susan commed? So he didn't want C&C to see?" Delenn and Susan nodded; it appeared the telepath was on to something.  
  
"Well, in that case, I know what we can do." 


	4. Revenge

1 Revenge  
  
John Sheridan sat down on his bed with a book. He wanted to finish it before his next shift. Just this once, he thought, I'll read a whole book without something important happening. Just as he completed his thought his comlink beeped.  
  
"Sheridan, go."  
  
"Captain, you're wanted in C&C."  
  
"Thank you, Corwin. Sheridan out." Muttering about how he never had time to put his feet up he put on his jacket and trudged out the door. Delenn intercepted him in the hallway.  
  
"John, I just wanted to tell you that I love you," she said and kissed him. Sheridan's comlink went off again.  
  
"Captain, you coming?" It was Susan this time, and he heard applause in the background.  
  
"I'll-I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"If you do not mind, I shall walk with you."  
  
The two reached C&C a few minutes later.  
  
"Commander, why did—" Sheridan was cut off as his staff burst into applause. He glanced up at the main screen. This picture of Susan and Marcus from this morning was gone, and to his horror it was replaced with one of him and Delenn. He turned to face her.  
  
"Were you in on this?"  
  
"I was. Happy April Fool's day, John."  
  
To the surprise of everyone in the room, including themselves, they kissed, and C&C erupted in a thunderous roar that continued long after their kiss ended.  
  
"I had better leave." With those words the Minbari turned and left. She popped her head back in a moment later. "Susan, there's someone who wants to see you outside." Susan shrugged and went to meet whoever was in the hall.  
  
It was Marcus, holding a dozen red roses.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier—" he began.  
  
"Don't be. It was a joke. I took it too seriously. I tend to do that sometimes."  
  
"I hadn't noticed," he remarked dryly.  
  
"Don't push it," Susan warned him.  
  
"I won't. I've done that enough for one day."  
  
"I do believe you have. Happy April Fool's day, Marcus. You certainly are a fool."  
  
"A fool for you," he replied, handing her the flowers."  
  
"Thank you. And I won't kill you—this time—. Next time—"  
  
To her surprise and extreme annoyance, Marcus had kissed her.  
  
"You were saying?" he asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I said that I wouldn't kill you if it didn't happen again. Since it did, I will personally rip your lungs out and toss them and what's left of you in the fusion reactor! Is that perfectly clear?"  
  
"Yes milady!"  
  
"Milady," she thought as he ran away, when did I become "milady"? 


End file.
